marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616)/Gallery
Mister Sinister 0100.jpg|Mister Sinister from Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) from Cable Annual Vol 1 1999 00001.jpg|Sinister from Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) and Faye Livingstone (Earth-616) from X-Men Annual Vol 2 1995 0001.jpg|Nathan and Faye Livingstone from Jacob Shaw (Earth-616) and Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) from X-Men Hellfire Club Vol 1 3 0001.png|Sinister with Jacob Shaw from Nathaniel_Essex_(Earth-616)_from_Excalibur_Vol_3_7_0001.jpg|Sinister working in a Nazi Concentration, when he was known as Nosferatu from Madelyne Pryor and Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 241 0001.jpg|Sinister at the birth of Madelyne Pryor from Madelyne Pryor, Nathaniel Essex and N'Astirh (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 241 0001.jpg|Sinister and the Goblin Queen from Uncanny X-Men #241 Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 349 001.jpg|Nathaniel Essex's enigmatic smile when asked about his motives from Cletus Kasady (Earth-616) from X-Men Spider-Man Vol 1 3 0002.jpg|Sinister from Carnage from Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) and Raven Darkholme (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 202 0001.jpg|Sinister using a stolen Cerebro to locate the X-Men from Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) Death.jpg|Sinister's "death" from Rogue's death touch from Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) Death 2.jpg|Sinister's body from New X-Men Vol 2 #46 Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 1.png|Sinister from Earth-616 Mr.Sinister.png|Sinister from Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 #1 Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 2 Cover.jpg|Sinister from Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) from Marvel War of Heroes 001.jpg|Sinister from Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 2 001.jpg|Sinister from Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) from Iceman Vol 4 4 001.jpg|Sinister from Sinister in disguise Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) as Michael Milbury from X-Men Vol 2 22 0001.jpg|Sinister as Michael Milbury from Essex Clinic from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 211.jpg|Sinister as Michael Milbury from Nathan Essex (Earth-616) from Wolverine Vol 2 173 0001.jpg|Sinister as Dr. Charles Windsor from Covers Further Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix Vol 1 1.jpg| Further Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix Vol 1 2.jpg| Further Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix Vol 1 3.jpg| Further Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix Vol 1 4.jpg| X-Men Hellfire Club Vol 1 3.jpg| X-Factor Vol 1 -1.jpg| X-Men Legacy Vol 1 213 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 239.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 240.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 243.jpg| X-Factor Vol 1 75.jpg| X-Factor Vol 1 78.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 27.jpg| Cable Vol 1 6.jpg| X-Factor Vol 1 105.jpg| X-Men Annual Vol 2 1995 Wraparound.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 45 Wraparound.jpg| X-Force Vol 1 57.jpg| X-Man Vol 1 19.jpg| Weapon X Vol 2 14 Textless.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 203 Textless.jpg| X-Men Messiah Complex Vol 1 1 Silvestri Variant.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 205 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 2 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 14.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 15.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 16.jpg| Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| Doctor Strange Vol 4 23 X-Men Trading Card Variant Textless.jpg| Secret Warriors Vol 2 10 Textless.jpg| Secret Warriors Vol 2 11 Textless.jpg| Iceman Vol 4 4 Textless.jpg| Iceman Vol 4 5 Textless.jpg| Powers of X Vol 1 5.jpg| Mr Sinister 02.jpg Trading Cards Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) 0021.jpg Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) 001.jpg Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) 003.jpg Mister Sinister card 4.jpg Mister Sinister card 5.jpg Nathanial Essex (Earth-616) from Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) Nathanial Essex (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series I Nathainel Essex (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series III Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series IV 0001.jpg Nathanial Essex (Earth-616) from Marvel Masterpieces Trading Cards 1992 0001.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 1992 Set | SeeAlso = }}